Fight the Bad Guys!
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: The Bad Guys from different horror movies and books have been hired to kill the YuGiOh crew! Can they fight off the bud guys from the best slasher movies of all time or will they die?
1. Prologue: Pact of Evil

**Nice: Hello and welcome to my third fic! (throws confetti)**

**Bakura_: You haven't finished your other two yet!_**

**Nice: Well I'm taking a break from those two. And since I'm using you as my muse we know what that means!**

**Bakura: No I don't. What does that mean?**

**Nice: My, my. How we easily we forget. (looks at yu-gi-oh cast) Tell Bakura what that means!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh cast: A Horror Fic!**

**Bakura: Oh goodie! Will it have lots of blood shed? (laughs evilly)**

**Nice: Lots! (laughs evilly)**

**Bakura: Well then let's do this! Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Nice does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the Thirteenth, The Ring, Halloween, or the evil sprit from the Fear Street Cheerleaders**

**Nice: On with the Fic!**

**Prologue: Pact of Evil**

**In a dark office a figure sits a desk and looks at profiles that are spread around it. He looks at one and reads it.**

"'_**He kills people in their dreams. While the sleeping body of the victim shows the damage of what happens in their dreams. Targets teens and older children. (**you have to be stupid not to know who this is!)**No way to kill him and make him stay dead.' He's perfect for this job!"**_

**He looks at the others and briefly looks another one. This one says: '_Kills people after they watch a cursed video tape. The person or persons has seven days to live. When the person's seven days are up, she comes and literately scares them to death and anyone around the victim who didn't watch the tape goes insane and is found drooling, laughing and crying at the same time.' _**

"**I think I can get around that rule about the tape," said the figure, "A dead guy in a hockey mask who won't die and is incredibly strong, a guy in a Halloween mask who kills for the heck of it and will keep coming after you, and a evil spirit that can possess a person and use their body to kill anyone and anything around that person without drawing attention to itself. All of them are perfect for what I have planned! Now all I have to do is summon them to this realm. That should be easy."**

**He puts out some ingredients and chants a spell. Soon on the wall a portal opens and four figures and a putrid green gas come out.**

"**Hey! I was in the middle of killing some kid with their worst nightmare! I'm 'bout to kill someone in here if no on tells me what's going on!" yelled a man with burn scars and claws on one hand.**

**The two giants grunted in reply and the little girl that looked like she decayed underwater stayed quiet. The green gas spoke though.**

"**I'm just glad I'm free from that watery prison! I'll get my revenge on Corky! I will!"**

"**I summoned you here to kill for me. I want a bunch of teens dead, can you do that?"**

"**Who?" asked the scarred man who face lighted up at the thought of killing teens.**

"**These teens. Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Yami Moto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou, Mai Valentine, Marik Ishtar, Malik Ishtar, Duke Devlin and Mina Rose, the Kaiba brothers' only living relative. I want them to suffer be for they die."**

"**This Mina Rose, she looks like a girl version of the one named Mokuba. They even have the same birthday!" exclaimed the scarred man.**

"**I can make them suffer and think that their going crazy," said the gas, "Just pick one I can possess that is really strong."**

"**Well then I guess that means that you're going first, eh, evil spirit?" asked the figure, "Fine then, take this body. He's the CEO of a popular company." (**nice: Who did the guy pick? My, this one's hard! Not!)

"**Where do they live?"**

"**In a city called Domino, Japan. Be careful, they know know to fight evil spirits and have knowledge of magick and the occult."**

"**I'm not worried. I'll kill them before they have a chance to hurt me! Hahahaha!" laughed the evil.**

"**Well, let's have a pact. To put these unsuspecting teens into an early grave and to make them wish they were never born!" said the figure as he put his hand in.**

"**Yes!" cried the scarred man and spirit as they put their hand or gaseous hand in. The other three grunted in response and put their hand in as well.**

"**Death to them all!" said the evil spirit as it fazed out the room and went to its host, who was sleeping very comfortable in his king sized bed in his mansion.**

**The other baddies laughed evilly. Unknown to them, a little boy with long black hair woke up with a jolt at his very realistic dream.**

"**Whoa, what a weird dream! I'll tell Seto about it in the morning," said the boy.**

_**To Be Continued **_

**N: Did u like it? The names of the baddies are so easy!**

**B: They are my idols! (sparkly eyes)**

**N: Okaaay. Who do u guys want me the spirit to torture? Here's the list.**

**Mokuba**

**Yugi**

**Ryou**

**Joey**

**Tea**

**Serenity**

**Please tell me! Oh Yeah about my OC, Mina Rose is like Mokuba's twin just more cunning. They look alike even to the eye color and hair length. They were born on the same day. To make a mental picture of her, picture Mokuba's Battle City outfit but instead of jeans and t-shirt, make it a jean skirt and a cutoff t-shirt and put Mokuba in it and you have Mina! I'll put more of Mina's past and her relationship with the Kaiba Brothers in a later fic.**

**R&R people! Who can name all of the villains in this chapter? You'll get a bunch of cookies! No flames! **


	2. The Evil Spirit

**Nice: (sadly) Hello. (breaks down and cries) Waaa! **

**Bakura: _Nice is sad because she only got one review._**

**Nice: That's right only one! You guys are mean! But the review was from one of my favorite authors: kilnorc! Thanks kilnorc for the review and you got the names of the bad guys right and asked for Mokuba to be the victim in this chapter! So this on is dedicated for you! Oh to all the Mokuba fans, he won't die in this chapter, he'll just be freaked out a lot so don't kill me! Bakura, do the warning and the disclaimer please.**

**Bakura: (in an announcer like voice) _Warning: this chapter has evil sprits possessing young people, blood, and a little boy thinking he's gone crazy. Nice Doesn't own anything except her own character Mina. Enjoy the Fic!_**

**Nice: You scare me some times Bakura…**

**Ch. 1: The Evil Spirit**

_**Kaiba Mansion: 1:00 A.M.**_

**In his giant master bedroom, Seto Kaiba slept peacefully. He had been up until midnight working on his new invention for Kaiba Corp. Seto was sleeping so heavily that he didn't sense the evil presence that had suddenly appeared in his room.**

"**Well, what do we have here? What a handsome boy," said the evil, "And I sense that he's very strong! I'm going to have fun with this body!"**

**Then the evil started to seep into Seto's body. Coming down on his body, almost like rain. That's when Seto woke up.**

"**Hmm? What is this?" exclaimed Seto. "It smells so bad! It's so thick, I can't breathe!"**

"_**Relax, dear boy. It will all be over soon. Then we have work to do," whispered the evil spirit.**_

"**No!" Seto wailed in horror, "Go away! I…don't…. want…to..," he said groggily. 'What's going on? thought Seto, 'Why….do…I…feel…so… sleepy…?"**

**The evil spirit had completely taken over Seto's body. The real Seto was sinking in to a cold gray place until he was gone.**

"**Ah! How lovely!" said the evil in Seto's voice, "It feels good to be in a body again!"**

"**Seto" looked around Kaiba's room. Then he found what he had been looking for: a picture of the Kaiba brothers. The picture had Mokuba hugging Kaiba so tightly that the teen's face looked blue from lack of air.**

'**How cute. Not!' thought the evil, 'That little boy has got to go. I think I'll freak him out so much that he thinks he's messed up.' After that little thought, the evil laughed.**

"**But, to do so I need to get some rest or this body will wear out," said the evil as it climbed back into bed. Soon the evil was asleep.**

**Near sunrise, a small figure crept into Kaiba's room and started placing traps in the room. A whoopee cushion on the floor near the bed, shaving cream in his slippers, etc.**

'**Hahaha! Seto is going to have a rude awakening this morning,' thought the figure as they crept back out of the room. You can't see who the figure is, but they have long unruly raven hair.**

_**7:00 A.M.**_

**The real Seto woke up with a jolt. He looked around the dimly lit room.**

"**It must have been a dream," he said. 'But it was too realistic to be a dream,' he thought as he remembered the putrid green rain and that he couldn't breathe nor see. 'I need to get ready for school,' he thought as he looked at his alarm clock. He climbed out of bed….**

**Downstairs, Mokuba Kaiba was eating breakfast thinking about the disturbing dream he had. 'It must have been a sugar induced nightmare,' he thought as he ate more of his sugary cereal. Soon, his cousin Mina skipped happily into the kitchen with a mischievous smile on her face. To Mokuba, this was not a good sign.**

"**Okay, spill. Whatcha do?" he asked her.**

"**I didn't do anything," said Mina with an innocent look on her face.**

**Mokuba wasn't buying it. "Every time you have that look on your face, you've done something that will get us in- **

**Mokuba was interrupted by loud sounds coming from Seto's room.**

_**Bang! Crash! Thud! Boink!**_

**Then a loud yell rang throughout the mansion. "MOKUBA! MINA! I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!"**

"**What the heck did you do?" asked Mokuba.**

"**I just gave him a little wake up call that's all," said Mina calmly and with a smile.**

"**We gotta get out of here before Seto comes! I don't wanna die!"**

"**Awww, cool it Mokuba. He won't do nutin'," said Mina.**

**They heard Seto stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mokuba, even though he was shaking in fear, couldn't keep from laughing at his older brother.**

**On Seto's face was some very colorful shapes that made him look like a clown. His once brown hair was blonde.**

**Mokuba and Mina fell on the floor laughing. "Oh God!" said Mokuba. Mina was laughing so hard she was crying.**

"**Grrrr," growled Seto. The two kids stopped laughing and remembered the situation that they were in.**

"**Crap!" yelled Mina as she got up and hauled ass out of the kitchen. "Run for your life!" And Mokuba followed in suit.**

"**When I catch you, you'll be begging for mercy!" growled Seto. "_I'll put you in your graves!"_**

'**That didn't sound like Seto,' thought Mokuba. Mina just thought he was madder than usual, so she grabbed Mokuba's hand and ran faster. Despite Seto's long stride, they were still a few feet away from him. They jumped into Mokuba's room and locked and barricaded the door.**

"**_Open this door!" _yelled Seto in a deep husky voice.**

"**Seto must have a cold or something for his voice to be like that," said Mina panting.**

"**Yeah," replied Mokuba. 'But he sounds like the green gas thingy in my dream last night,' he thought.**

"**Good thing that's a solid oak door or he would have busted in here by now!" said Mina.**

"**But he'll find away to get in you know."**

"**We need a plan of escape from your room."**

**They thought about it for awhile, as Seto tried to get into the room.**

"**Damn them!" cursed Seto. '_This has gone on long enough!' thought the evil._ It had started to take over Seto's body again.**

'**Why do I feel so light headed?' was Seto's last thought before he slipped away. The evil took over and fixed Kaiba's hair and face.**

'**Now let's see if I can make those kids suffer!' thought the evil. He put his hands on the door and released a wave of magick into the room.**

**Inside the room, the two kids felt something but dismissed it. They didn't notice that everything was melting until Mina said something.**

"**It's getting really hot in here Mokuba. I mean it looks like all your things are melting!"**

"**They are melting!" yelled Mokuba. "The wall paper, my bed, everything!"**

**The melted mess rose up like a wave, a wave of bubbling boiling mess, and crashed down on to the frightened kids.**

"**Ahhhhhh!" they screamed in pain. The mess was taking off their skin, burning their clothes. Mokuba was horrified to see his own bones through his melted flesh and his scorched skin. Mokuba and Mina waited for death to take them.**

"**_Hahahaha! Those two wish for death! They won't die until I say they can!_" said the evil. It was very happy that it got to torture these kids. _"But alas, all bad things must come to an end."_ The spirit undid the spell and waited for the kids to come out.**

**Mokuba and Mina woke up in the now perfectly normal room.**

"**What was that?" asked Mina. "I thought I was dieing!"**

"**It was like a never ending hell," said Mokuba, who was still shaking.**

"**Was it all in our heads, Mokuba?"**

"**I don't know, I don't know."**

"**Well let's use the air vent to go to our secret place so we can go to school."**

"**Okay."**

**Mokuba and Mina had a secret passage way inside the air vents just in case they needed to get out the mansion fast. And they needed to do that now. They were afraid to stay any longer.**

**They opened the vent and climbed in. As soon as they closed it, the things that were blocking the door were magical removed, but they didn't see it. They kept crawling until they met a small door on the side of the vent. They opened it on the other side and there was a slide. They slid down it and at the bottom there were two bikes: one yellow and one pink. They had mopeds down there too but didn't want to use them. They pressed a button and their book bags appeared. They jumped on the bikes and pedaled down the dark passage away until a door opened and they were on the street. They came out about a block from the mansion.**

"**Should we tell Seto what happened to us?" asked Mina. "Maybe he could tell us,"**

"**No, not yet. Let's find out what happened by asking the only people we know that know about magick," said Mokuba, "Yami and the Ishtars might know."**

"**How do you know it was magick?"**

"**Do you remember that thing we felt before everything started to melt?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Well I think it was magick."**

"**But how did someone do that and not leave a mark on us?"**

**While they were discussing what had happened, they didn't notice the car that was gunning at them. It roared down the street.**

"**Hey what's that sound?" asked Mokuba hearing the roar.**

**They turned around to see a car speeding toward them. They peddled their bikes out of the way just in time. The windows were tinted but Mokuba could barely make out the driver.**

"**Hey! That looked like-**

**Nice: Wow a cliffie!**

**Bakura: Oh no you don't! Keep typing or I'll kill you!**

**Nice: Chill! I was kidding!**

_**A little time before**_

**The evil, who was still in control of Kaiba's body, was wondering what was taking Mokuba and Mina so long to come out of the room.**

"**_They might be dead," said the evil gleefully, "But I want to play with them some more!"_ It used it power to remove the things that was barricading the door and unlocked it. As soon as it stepped in, it noticed that the air vent grate was being put into place.**

"**_So they're running! That makes things even better!" it giggled._ It left the room and put on Kaiba's school uniform and grabbed his metal briefcase. It walked to the garage and took the nearest pair of keys. They were to a silver BMW.**

"**_Nice. Real nice_," said the evil as it got into the car. It drove the car out of the garage and on to the nearly deserted road. Down to road it spotted its prey.**

"**_They'll be road paint when I'm done with them!" said the evil. _It pushed the gas down. All the way down! The BMW lurched forward with a roar. It sped down the street toward the two unsuspecting kids. They had turned around and saw the car speeding. The look of terror on their faces was priceless.**

"**_They can already feel it,"_ said the spirit, "_They can feel the car as it crushes them! Gasping for the breath that won't come!" _ The spirit put a crazy smile on Kaiba's handsome face. It leaned forward in anticipation, eyes aglow with excitement. Then at the last minute, they got out of the way!**

"**_Damn! I was so close!"_ said the evil unhappily. _"Oh well, time for me to go school and meet the other targets! I can chose which one I can kill first! I can kill those other two later! So much to look forward to!"_**

**The spirit put Kaiba back in control. And watched from the sidelines.**

'**How'd I get here?' thought Kaiba as he parked his car in the student parking lot.**

_**Back to Mokuba and Mina**_

"**Hey! That looked like Seto!" exclaimed Mina. "He tried to kill us!"**

"**Yeah! Did you see that crazy smile? I think he wanted us to be run over!" said Mokuba in disbelief. 'Why would he try to kill us? I'm his only brother! Why!' he thought as he and Mina peddled to school.**

_**Domino High**_

**Kaiba walked into the class room and plopped into his seat. 'Ra, I hope Yugi and his friends don't come over here,' he thought.**

"**Hi Kaiba!" said Yugi. 'Damn!' thought Kaiba. **

"**Dude you look tired!" said Joey.**

"**Well this is what happens when you blank out don't know how the hell you got here," said Kaiba releasing that he said too much.**

"**What!" said the Gang.**

**Kaiba told them about the dream and the freaky morning.**

'**_I can't let them find out about me!' said the evil franticly. _It took over Kaiba momentarily.**

"**_Just leave me alone for a while you geeks!" said the evil in its husky voice._**

"**Okay then we'll leave!" said Joey.**

**Yugi and Yami noticed that that wasn't Kaiba's voice. And the sensed the evil.**

'**_Damn! Those two know something! I need to shut them up, permanently!" _**

_**To be Cont.**_

**Nice: it seems that the spirit has picked out its next targets, Yugi and Yami.**

**Here's what's coming up in the next chapter!**

"_**Stop it!" yelled Yugi as the banging grew louder and the screams were shriller.**_

"_**Please, Make It Stop!" He ran down the hallway to find….."**_

**Sounds good doesn't it? R&R!**


	3. The Screams

**Nice: Well I got a review from kilnorc. Thanks for reviewing! Did it really scare you? Anyway, your fic Night of Terror was cool! Do more stories like that!**

**Bakura:_ Yeah if you do I get to see Nice pee on herself again._**

**Nice: Shut up! It scared be that bad! Now do the warning and the disclaimer!**

**Bakura: _Fine, don't get a hissy fit. The following chapter involves and shrimp and a pharaoh getting scared out of their freaking minds, mild cursing, and other things that a horror fic would have. Nice doesn't own anything except her OC Mina._**

**Nice: Oh yeah the ordeal with the evil spirit will last at least five more chapters.**

**Key**

**/blah: Yugi through mind link**

**/blah: Yami through mind link**

**blah: Malik through mind link**

**blah: Marik through mind link**

**(blah): Ryou through mind link**

**((blah)): Bakura through mind link**

**_Blah:_ evil spirit talking or thinking**

**Nice: on with the fic!**

**Ch. 2: The Screams**

**School went on as normal that morning. The gang went to their first period class: History. As the teacher droned on about the Byzantine Empire, two people were having a discussion about a certain CEO.**

**/Yami, don't you think Kaiba's acting a little strange today/ mindlinked Yugi.**

**/ Yes he is. I felt another presence in him. An evil presence. He also has an evil aura around him. It's like that person there isn't Kaiba but a whole different person./ said Yami.**

**/Well what are we going to do/**

**/I don't know. Oh how bout this. When school's over with, I'll go talk to Mokuba and you talk to Kaiba. /**

**/How am I going to do that/**

**/Write him a note a tell him to meet you at the lockers near the Gym. No one goes down those hallways after school anyway. It would be a nice place to talk to him with out being interrupted/**

**/Okay. I'll do that right now before Mrs. Boring up there notices/**

**/Call me on my cell when you get done talking to him/ Then Yami broke the mind link.**

**Yugi wrote the note to Kaiba and tossed it to his desk. At first he didn't notice it. He looked down at the note and read it. It said:**

'**Kaiba meet me at the lockers near the Gym. We need to talk. Yugi'**

'**Talk? Talk about what?' thought Kaiba. '_Damn. That little boy does know something! Well, I know how to deal with people who know too much!' _the evil gleefully. _'But until then, let's see what I can do to both of them to make them regret getting into my business!'_**

**Kaiba wrote a note telling Yugi he'll meet him and tossed it to him. Yugi read the reply and nodded to Kaiba. Kaiba turned back to the front of the class. Yami looked at Yugi and he mouthed "He said okay." Yami nodded at then turned back to the front class.**

'**I hope that nothing bad happens 'til then,' thought Yugi sadly.**

**History ended and they went to Chemistry. In the lab there were cow eyeballs floating in some fluid, frogs croaking in a cage, a skeleton named Bob in the corner, and displays of dead incects and dissected animals. Not a pretty class room. And the teacher, Mr. Lane, was even weirder. He made the Yami's look normal and that's saying a lot.**

"**Okay class, since the poisn to kill the frogs isn't in yet, we'll be taking notes from a video about the different ways to dissect a frog," said Mr. Lane. "I have a parent teacher conference to go to while you watch the video. There will be a quiz afterward. I should be back in about 50 minutes. Bye!" And the teacher left.**

**The video started and as soon as it did, almost every one fell asleep.**

'**_Time to start my plan!'_ thought the evil happily. It started to take over Kaiba's body again.**

"**Whoa," said Kaiba as he felt himself slip away again. Tea saw this and asked worryingly,**

"**Are you all right Kaiba?"**

**With the evil in control, Kaiba's body straitened up and the evil said in Kaiba's voice, "Yes I'm okay. Just fighting sleep."**

"**Oh, okay."**

'**_Good she fell for it. Now let the fun begin!' _thought the evil gleefully. The evil used a little magick to do its plan. Soon all the frogs started croaking loudly and the cow eyeballs started to move in the jar that they were in.**

"**What the?" said Joey as the croaking grew louder.**

**The jar than had the eyes in it, busted and sent eyeballs everywhere. One landed on Tea's paper and she let out a horrified scream as it looked up at her.**

**The classroom was in chaos. The students were trying to cover their ears to shield out the croaking. The frogs had gotten out now and were jumping on some students' hair.**

"**Get it off! Get it off!" screamed Ryou, as a frog landed in his white hair.**

**The incects in the display, came back to life and buzzed in a swarm a round the room. The dissected animals were limping around the room, chasing the horrified students.**

'**Why is this happening!' thought Yugi as he dodged a dead animal.**

**The blinds were rattling in some phantom wind, their clattering almost as loud as the deafening croaking from the frogs. Yami backed up against the wall near Bob the Skeleton. Suddenly, Bob came to life and wrapped a boney hand around Yami's throat!**

"**Some- one- help- me!" gasped Yami.**

"**YAMI!" screamed Yugi as he ran to his darkness. Yugi tried to pry the fingers off, but couldn't. That action only made the hand squeezed harder. Joey and Tristan saw Yami in need and rushed over to help. As they struggled with the skeleton, the evil in Kaiba was in back of the class, smirking at the scene before it. Then it remembered that it had to act like his host and be afraid, so it got rid the smirk before anyone could see it. But it was to late, Yugi had seen it. 'Not a smile,' he thought, 'Kaiba wasn't smiling, was he?'**

"**Yes!" cried out Joey and Tristan as they were finally able to break the skeleton's hand. Yami fell to the floor, gasping for air. Malik was able to get to the door and opened it. As soon as it opened, the teens ran for their lives, screaming down the hallway. They ran past Mr. Lane, who was coming up the hallway.**

"**What in the world?" said the teacher in shock.**

**The principle called the police and they questioned all the students in the class. They couldn't believe something like that could actually happen. By the time they were done with the questioning, school had ended. Yugi made his way down the hallway to the Gym where Kaiba was waiting. The hallway was dark and the only sound was his footsteps.**

"**Man, why do they turn off the lights down here so early?" Yugi said to himself. **

**Then he noticed that a locker was opened. He want over to it and closed it. It made a loud banging noise when it did. Then without warning, all the lockers opened and slammed closed. The banging grew louder. Yugi covered his ears and ran down the hallway. Then a never-ending bloodcurdling scream rang though the hallway. **

"**Stop it!" yelled Yugi as the banging grew louder and the screams were shriller.**

"**Please! Make it stop!" He ran down the hallway and turned the corner to find Kaiba looking at him, his blue eyes wide with shock.**

"**Yugi, what's wrong?" he said.**

"**Didn't you hear it?"**

"**Hear what?"**

"**The screams! The terrifying screams!"**

"**Yugi, no one was screaming. I didn't hear any thing at all down here. Maybe you should go home and rest awhile, we can talk later."**

"**Yes, later. Well, goodbye Kaiba." And Yugi walked away. 'I know I wasn't hearing things! It's not all in my head!' he thought.**

**As Yugi walked away, the evil smiled and almost started laughing.**

"**_This is too easy! I'll be rid of them in no time!" said the evil._**

**The Kaiba Mansion**

"**What! Kaiba tried to mow you down?" exclaimed Yami.**

**Yami had went to Kaiba's after school to talk to Mokuba and Mina , who were still shaken up by what had happened to them that morning. They were just getting done telling Yami what had happened.**

"**And the look on his face was creepy, like he wanted to hit and kill us!" said Mina, "He had this weird smile on face, an evil smile," she added with a shudder.**

"**Yes, Yugi told me during that weirdness in the lab, Kaiba was smiling at all the chaos, like he was the one who started it," said Yami with realization. " He did start it! I forgot he has shadow power too!"**

"**But why is he doing this! My brother wouldn't hurt anyone unless he angry!" yelled Mokuba in disbelief.**

"**I know it's hard to except it but all the clues point to him. The thing is, I don't think he's even aware."**

"**What!"**

"**I think someone is controlling him!"**

"**Who's controlling who?" asked a voice.**

_**To be cont.**_

**Nice: Was it good? Did it freak you out? Next Chapter: it's Serenity's turn!**


	4. Run For Your Life Serenity!

**Nice: Hi everyone! Guess what? People actually reviewed! Here are my responses!**

**Inga:  Thanks for saying it kicked ass! Oh the evil spirit is from R.L. Stine's _The Fear Street Cheerleaders: The First, Second, Third, and New Evil_ and the _Evil Lives_! It's also in the Fear Street Sagas Book called: _The Awakening Evil._ I got the idea for the Mokuba's room melting from Awakening Evil and the part with Kaiba trying to mow them down with his car from the Third Evil. I also got the part in Ch. 2 with Yugi being tortured by the lockers from the First Evil, and the science lab incident from the Second Evil. I just tweaked the scenes a little. Read those books sometimes. I chose the Evil because when I read them it freaked me out on how it killed and tortured people.**

**Kilnorc: That one was kinda nasty wasn't it? I almost gagged at the thought of having a cow eyeball in front of me.**

**Nice: That went well, eh Bakura?**

**Bakura: _Yes it did. I almost died laughing when that skeleton was strangling the Pharaoh to death._**

**N: Do the warning and disclaimer so we can get to Serenity's fight with the evil spirit.**

**B: _Okay. The following chapter contains a poor little girl running from a possessed CEO and fighting to stay alive in his house until she can find away out, mild language, and stuff you would find in a horror fic. Nice doesn't own anything other than her own OC Mina._**

**N: On with the Fic!**

**Ch. 3: Run For Your Life Serenity!**

"**Who's controlling who?" asked the voice.**

**Mokuba, Mina, and Yami turned around to see Serenity Wheeler standing at the door.**

"**Serenity, why are you here?" asked Mokuba.**

"**Oh! Didn't your brother tell you? He hired me to baby sit you and Mina," she replied, "Now, who were you guys talking about?"**

"**We were talking about S…" started Mokuba.**

"**Snakes. We were talking about snakes," finished Yami.**

"**Snakes, huh? Okay then. Now could you tell me where the kitchen is so I can get started on making you two snacks?" said Serenity. Mokuba pointed to the left of the stairs and Serenity stared to walk away. She stopped and turned halfway around and said, "You know, if you don't want to tell me something, just say so. Don't makeup something as ridiculous as snakes." And with that she walked into the kitchen.**

"**You just lied to your best friend's little sister and then she caught on to the lie. Why couldn't we tell her what we were talking about?" asked Mokuba heatedly.**

"**Because, she doesn't need to know yet. We need to find out what's wrong with Kaiba before we tell anyone else," said Yami sternly.**

"**But what do we do? We live here! He could try to kill us again!" exclaimed Mina with fear.**

"**I think he was just trying to scare you so he could sense your fear. Nonetheless, protect yourselves and lock your door while you sleep and always have a..," but Yami was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. "Hold on a minute, you guys," he said as he answered his phone. **

"**Hello, this is Yami." he said into the phone. He listened for a few seconds and then someone was talking really fast. "Slow down, Yugi. Tell me what happened again." Yami was quiet while Yugi was telling him what had happened at school when he went to speak with Kaiba. "Okay, then. I'm on my way home." And he hung up his phone. Yami sighed.**

"**What happened to Yugi? Is he alright?" asked Mina with worry.**

"**He's fine, just a little shaken up. He went to talk to Kaiba after school and something freaky happened to him. He couldn't tell me all of it on the phone so I'm going home. Bye." Yami quickly walked to the door.**

"**Wait! What were you going to tell us?" Mokuba called after him, but Yami was already out the door.**

"**Well. What do we do now?" asked Mina.**

"**Hey guys! I have a couple of ice cream sundaes for you!" called Serenity from the kitchen.**

"**Ice cream!" squealed both kids, as they ran into the kitchen, their present predicament forgotten.**

_**Later**_

**After consuming the giant sundaes and playing a few video games, it was time for the kids to go to bed.**

"**Guys, its 9:30. Time to go to bed," said Serenity. **

"**Awww! We don't wanna!" said both of them.**

"**But you have to go to sleep or you won't be energized in the morning."**

"**Okay."**

"**Good now march."**

**Mokuba and Mina trudged up the stairs to their rooms, which was right next to each other. They said good night to Serenity and each other before going into their rooms.**

"**Oh, I almost forgot. I need to get you something," said Mokuba to Serenity. He came back out with two small barrel like gun things.**

"**What's that?" asked Serenity.**

"**These are Tonfa Blaster Guns. (**you know the ones Elle from Rave Master has)** They shoot flares, stun bullets, and laser balls. The laser balls can be adjusted to multiple fires or one devastating one."**

"**Who made them and why are you giving them to me?" asked Serenity.**

"**I made them for Mina but she didn't want them. And you are leaving here late at night and I don't want anything to happen to you."**

"**That's so sweet Mokuba, thank you," said Serenity as she took them from him.**

"**They can hook onto your belt, too so you can have easy access to them. Good night see you tomorrow, okay?"**

"**Sure, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."**

**Mokuba closed his door and locked it. This action was weird to Serenity.**

'**Why would he lock his door?' she wondered as she walked the stairs and back to the living room. She grabbed a book from her book bag and started reading. Time flew by as she read and she was so into her book she didn't even notice Kaiba standing right in front of her.**

**He cleared his throat to get her attention. She almost jumped out of seat in surprise.**

"**Don't do that!" she said trying to catch her breath.**

"**Sorry, but its 11:00. I think you need to go home or the mutt will get worried."**

"**Don't call Joey, a mutt, you bastard!"**

**Kaiba was taken back at that remark. '_How dare she call me a bastard! She needs to be taught a lesson she won't forget!' thought the evil spirit._**

**As Serenity turned her back to Kaiba so she could get her things together, the spirit took over Kaiba's body and grabbed a letter opener off the coffee table. It was one of those openers that looked like daggers and were sharp like one. He silently crept behind Serenity who was still telling him off, while she put her things in her bag. He aimed for the tender spot between her shoulder blades. **

'**_Die, little girl,' _thought the evil spirit as the dagger came down. Serenity's pencil dropped out of her bag and bent down to get it, missing the blade, and it stabbed the sofa.**

"**_Damn!" _cursed the spirit loudly. Serenity noticed the change in Kaiba's voice. It sounded too husky for him. She turned around and saw the dagger where she was just a second ago. She gasped and her blood ran cold.**

'**If that would have hit me…,' she thought. Then the realization hit her. 'Kaiba tried to kill me!' she thought franticly. She turned completely around to face Kaiba. She was in shock at what she saw. Kaiba's eyes weren't icy blue anymore, he eyes were green and glowing. Serenity could feel the heat from them. His trench coat, which was usually white and flowing softly behind him, was flowing behind him like fire and was slowly turning black.**

"**W-who…what are you? Where's Kaiba?" she stuttered in fear.**

"**_Seto Kaiba isn't here right now and soon he won't exist anymore," said the evil calmly, " And neither will you."_**

'**He's going to kill me! I've got to do something!' she thought as she looked for and escape route. Kaiba stood between her and the door and she wouldn't make it if she tried to get pass him. The stairs were here only option. She could get trapped up there but she'll worry about later. 'It's my only hope if I want to live,' she thought.**

**Kaiba rushed at her and Serenity ducked out of the way. She was on all fours for a second and then she was on her feet, sprinting up the stairs. She turned around to see Kaiba slowly walking up the stairs, a sinister look in his eyes. That look only made her run faster. She didn't know what floor she was on and right now she didn't care. She stopped running to catch her breath and to listen. She heard nothing.**

'**I think I lost him,' she thought.**

**As soon as she thought that a voice echoed on that floor.**

"**_Rini, dear. Where are you? Come out to plaaaay!" said the evil._**

'**He sounds so close!' she thought as she ran again. She was about to turn a corner when she saw Kaiba, checking each room. She turned around and ran back down the hallway.**

'**Where are the stairs? Where _are they!'_ she thought, fighting back tears.**

**She gave up on trying to find the stairs and tried to find a place to hide. All the doors she tried were locked.**

'**No. Nooo! Why won't these doors open!' she thought as she struggled with a door. Finally, a door opened and she jumped inside, locking the door behind her. Too bad for her though, because Kaiba saw her enter the room.**

"**_And now our little game of cat and mouse has come to an end, Serenity dear. It was fun… while it lasted,"_ said the evil with a smirk as he walked down the hallway to the door.**

'**He knows I'm in here! What am I to do!' she thought as she silently sobbed. She crawled to the corner of the room and huddled there and waited for Kaiba to break down the door.**

**She looked around the room to find something fight him off with. She saw an air vent and next to it an armoire. A plan formulated in her head. 'Yes!' she thought with renewed hope, 'That might work!'**

**Outside the door, Kaiba grabbed one of the katanas that was hanging on the wall. He picked the lock with a insane smile on his face. He opened the door to find the room empty!**

"**_Where the hell is she?" he roared._ He looked around the room and saw a giant armoire with Serenity's scarf sticking out of it. '_She's so stupid! To leave something like that out in the open! Hahahaha!' he thought gleefully._**

**He crept up on the armoire and raised the katana and stabbed it multiple times. '_She has to be dead now!'_ He opened the door and saw that no one was in there!**

"**_What? How did she get away?" he screamed._ Then he saw the air vent. "_So, she went though the air vent. Very clever!"_ He walked out of the room to go down stairs to wait for her.**

**In side the air vent, Serenity was crawling away from the room. 'This air vent isn't normal," she thought. The air vent was clean to be one and when it dropped off and went to another level, there were rope ladders. She climbed down one the ladders and was on another level. She started down the vent. Then, she heard music. She looked to the side and saw Mokuba, sleeping peacefully in his room. 'That means I'm on the second floor! I'm almost free!'**

"**Mokuba!" she whispered, "Mokuba, wake up!" But the child didn't hear her because he was listening to some rock on his headphones while he was sleeping. She gave up on trying to wake him and crawled on. Up ahead, she saw a small door. She opened it and saw a slide behind it. 'It's worth a shot.' she thought as she jumped on the slide and slid down. She landed in Mokuba's and Mina's secret escape tunnel. She looked around and saw Mokuba's and Mina's bikes. 'Those won't help me get away.' She looked around the tunnel and saw tow mopeds! She ran to one, it was black. It was also souped up with a nitrous boost. "Thank you God, thank you Mokuba," she said as she got on the moped. She eased out of the tunnel and onto the street. It was softly rain, almost a drizzle.**

"**Now that I'm free, I can go to the police," she revved the moped and sped off.**

**As she sped off, she didn't notice that a car had been sitting there waiting for her to come out. **

"**_She really thinks she can get away. Hahahaha! I'll give the road chase of her life!" laughed the evil._ He turned on the car and sped off after her.**

**Serenity had started to notice that a BMW was following her. 'Who is that?' she thought. A car had past her and its headlights illuminated the person in the car.**

"**It's Kaiba!" she gasped. She sped up and was going over the speed limit. She didn't care. She wanted to get away. Kaiba sped up to the point where they were almost bumper to bumper.**

'**I can't get caught by him. I need a place to hide out for awhile. But who? Who will he not expect me to go to? I got it! Bakura and Ryou's house! They can help me!' she thought hopefully.**

'**But how to get away from him? Duh! The nitrous!'**

**Serenity hit the nitrous button and blasted off down the street. Soon she was so far away, Kaiba couldn't see her.**

"**_What the hell was that! That blue fire that made her jet off like that! Now she has gotten away!" yelled the evil._**

"_**Oh well, it's late I can get her later. Her and her pathetic friends will die by my hand!" the evil laughed long and hard.**_

"**WHOA!" screamed Serenity as she raced down the street. She presses the button again and the moped slowed down. She found herself in front of a low ranch style house. It was Bakura and Ryou's.**

"**Thank God that I stopped here," said Serenity as she jumped off the moped and ran to the door. She felt something bumping against her hip. She looked down and saw the Tonfa blasters.**

"**I could have used these things and could have made it out of the house. But that's in the past now," she said as she went up to the door. "Oh, I hope they're still up!"**

**Bakura and Ryou were asleep in side the house. They had been watching a horror movie marathon and had fallen asleep. Bakura was on the sofa, while Ryou had the floor. Now they're not the type to be woken up. Ryou can be as evil Bakura when he's woken up.**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**They both jumped up at the same time and uttered a string of curses.**

"**Who in hell would be knocking on the at this time of night!" screamed both.**

"**I'll send who ever it is I'm sending to the shadow realm!" said Bakura, "Who the hell is it?"**

"**Please, oh god, Bakura, let me in!"**

**Bakura's anger mellowed and tried to place the voice.**

"**That voice sounds familiar."**

**He opened the door and ran in a bruised, battered, wet and scared Serenity Wheeler.**

"**Thank you, thank you!" she sobbed into Bakura's shirt.**

"**What happened to you?" asked Ryou with worry.**

**She told them what had happened at the mansion. And the street chase.**

"**Wow!" was all Ryou could say.**

"**So can I stay for awhile?" asked Serenity, wearily.**

"**Of course."**

"**Thank you." And soon Serenity fell asleep on the couch.**

"**We need to do something, Bakura. We don't who he'll go after next!" said Ryou to his yami.**

"**I bet he was responsible for what happened at school yesterday, too," said Bakura.**

"**In the morning, since their isn't any school we'll call everyone over here so they can hear what had happened."**

"**Yes, that would be good."**

"**We could be dealing with an evil worse than you were!"**

"…**.."**

"**What? I did I say something wrong?"**

"**Let's just get some sleep, okay?"**

"**What did I say!"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Well how was it Bakura? Bakura?**

**B: ( hiding under bed) it was okay.**

**N: Were you afraid of big bad evil Kaiba.**

**B: Just a little.**

**N: This scared me and I wrote it! And this chapter was longer than the others.**

**Coming up next Chapter: The Gang thinks of a plan to defeat the evil spirit. And one of them falls victim to the Evil!**

**Hey which Bad guy do you want show up next!**

**Freddy**

**Jason**

**Michael Myers**

**Or**

**Samara **

**Tell me in your review! Bye peoples! R&R!**


	5. In Hot Water

**Nice: Sorry for not updating a horror fic on Halloween. I had… other things to do that day.**

**Bakura:_ By "other things" you mean you went trick or treating? How much candy did you get?_**

**Nice: I know I'm too old to go trick or treating, but the thought of free candy is enticing! And I got a butt load of candy! I didn't steal any like some people here!**

**Bakura:_ What? The thought of stealing candy is better than going house to house!_**

**N: Whatever. Just do the warning and disclaimer.**

**Bakura:_ Fine. This chapter contains a certain someone almost dieing, the Gang discussing what to do, and a bunch of other things! I think you get the point right? And Nice doesn't own any thing other than her OC Mina._**

**_Recap: Serenity barely escapes the Kaiba Mansion but as soon as she escapes, the possessed CEO chases after her in his car. Serenity escapes to Bakura and Ryou's house and tells them what had happened._**

**Ch. 4: In Hot Water**

"**I'm telling you Yami, the lockers were opening by themselves! And then there was this bloodcurdling scream echoing in the hallway!" said Yugi rapidly.**

"**Are you sure you weren't imaging it?" said Yami worriedly, "I mean, a lot has happened lately and you could be stressed and-" **

"**I wasn't imaging it! It really happened!"**

"**Stop screaming in my face."**

**Yugi didn't care that he was yelling at Yami. They had been arguing ever since Yami got back from Kaiba's. Yugi had told him what had happened but it felt like Yami didn't believe him.**

"**You don't believe me, do you!"**

"**We need to tell Grandpa. Maybe you need help." (**_Remember Yami doesn't want anyone to know about what's happening to Kaiba not even Yugi, even though Yugi suspects something's wrong. Oh yeah this whole conversation happened after Yami left the mansion. We'll get back to what happened after Serenity went to Ryou's later. Sorry for the confusion.)_

**Yugi couldn't believe what he just heard. Anger and betrayal was exploding inside him. "Shut UP!" roared Yugi, as he chucked a pillow at Yami, "Just shut up, you traitor! Don't talk to me, ever again!" He stalked over to his bed and got in it, facing away from Yami.**

'**I wish I could tell him what's happening,' thought Yami with guilt, 'I tell him sorry tomorrow. Dang, he's got me so worked up I bet I'll be up all night.'**

**Unknown to Yami, he'll never get the chance to talk to Yugi, ever again.**

_**The next day**_

**Yami awoke to find Yugi already gone. A note he left said that he was helping clean up the lab. Yami sighed and got up. As soon as he did the phone rang.**

**He picked it up. "Hello?"**

"_Hey Yami, it's Ryou."_

"**Hey, Ryou. What's up?"**

"_Well, last night Serenity came banging on my door looking like crap. She jumped into Bakura's arms and sobbed like someone almost tried to kill her!"_

"**What!"**

"_Yeah. She said that she had been baby sitting Kaiba's brother and cousin when Kaiba attacked her! He chased her around the house, but she was able to get out. As soon as she does though, Kaiba tries to kill her with his car, but she got away a came over here. She's still asleep, but call Joey and tell him what happened or tell him to come here. Tell everyone!"_** And with that, Ryou hung up.**

"**Man…" said Yami as he dials up everyone.**

**At the Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba wakes up. He looked around the room.**

'**How did I get here? One minute I was talking with Wheeler, the next I'm in my bed!' hr thought. He got up completely because he to help clean the lab at school…**

"**Why is Serenity's stuff still here?" asked Mina, "Did she stay overnight?"**

"**No, I don't think so. But look at how all of her things are. It seems that she dropped them in a hurry," said Mokuba as he looked at the mess in the living room.**

"**But, there isn't any sign of her. I mean security would've told us if she was still in the mansion. Mokuba? Are you listening?"**

**Mokuba wasn't listening. He had walked over to where her bag was near the sofa, he looked at the couch right next to it. In it was a dagger. A million different scenes played out in his head about how that got there. One of theme was that someone had tried to stab Serenity.**

"**OMG! Is that a-a dagger! What's it doing there? You don't think…." Mina trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.**

**Just then, Mokuba's cell phone rang. "H-hello?"**

"_You sound like hell, Mokuba."_

"**Yami? Oh thank god! I need to tell you that something bad has happened!"**

"_Yeah I know. Kaiba tried to kill Serenity. But she's okay."_

"**That's good."**

"_We need you to sneak out of your house and meet us at Ryou's okay_**?"**

"**Okay, then. See you later!" Mokuba hung up. "Let's go to Ryou's." and he and Mina rushed out of the mansion.**

_**Later**_

**The whole gang was over Ryou's house and was trying to figure out what to do. They had already established that something was indeed possessing Kaiba, but they didn't know how to get rid of it. Joey almost went ballistic when he found out that Kaiba tried to kill Serenity, but he keep his cool for his frightened little sister.**

"**Well I'm stumped," said Bakura.**

**The other nodded in agreement. They had been there for six hours without anyone saying anything.**

**Yami looked at his watch. "I have to go get Yugi. I'll be right back."**

"**I'll go with you," said Tea. And both walked to Yami's car.**

**At the school, Yugi finally had the lab looking like it did before. He stretched. "Well at least I got it looking decent," he said to know one. He walked out of the room. 'I'm so dirty. I know, I'll take a shower in the gym,' he thought. He walked to the gym and into the boy's locker room. He was about to take his clothes off when heard something. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, "I must be hearing things."**

**Yugi didn't notice the shadowed figure behind him. The figure raised a baseball bat and hit Yugi in the head with it. Yugi fell to the floor, out cold.**

**Yugi woke up in the Shower room. "Ugh. How did I get here?" he said holding his head. He got up and walked to the shower doors. As soon as he reached them, they slammed closed, locking Yugi inside. "What the?" Then all the shower heads turned on, spewing out scalding hot water.**

"**Owww!" screamed Yugi in pain. 'How did those things turn on!' he wondered.**

**Steam rose quickly like a thick hot blanket. Yugi started to choke on the steam. He fell in a steaming hot puddle. The water wouldn't drain; it was over Yugi's ankles. He stumbled to the doors and started to bang on them. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me! I- can't- breathe! I- can't- see!"**

**The rush of water became a roar. Yugi covered his ears to block it out.**

**The roar grew louder.**

**The pain didn't stop.**

**Yugi danced a dance of pain.**

**The roar grew even louder.**

**Then all was silence. **

**Yami and Tea searched all over the school for Yugi. They were walking to the last place they hadn't searched yet, the gym.**

"**Where could he be?" asked Tea.**

"**I don't know. I hope nothing has happened to him," said Yami.**

**They had entered the gym, but there was no sign of Yugi. They were a bout to leave when they hear a rush of water coming from the locker room. They walked in there and found Yugi's things on the bench.**

"**Is he taking a shower?" asked Tea.**

'**Why would he take a shower with his clothes on?" said Yami.**

**They walked to the showers to find the door closed. The rush of water had become a roar.**

"**Is one shower making all this noise?" asked Tea.**

**They went to the doors and pulled on the handle. The doors swung open easily. A tidal wave of hot water came out of the room. **

"**Whoa!" screamed Yami and Tea.**

"**Ow! This water is boiling hot!" said Tea.**

**They entered the shower room. It was hard to see in the steam. Then they saw Yugi. He was lying facedown near the shower heads. Tea gasped at what she saw.**

**His legs were crumpled beneath him. His naturally spiky hair was down and was spread around his head. His clothes were clinging to him.**

**Yami ran to him and kneeled in a steamy puddle.**

"**Yugi?"**

**He grabbed his hair and lifted him up.**

"**Yugi?"**

**Yugi face was red and his mouth was locked in a scream. His ruby eyes were glazed over and fixed in place. They had a look of fear.**

"**Yugi?"**

**Yami hugged his hikari tightly, knowing that Yugi may never answer him again.**

**N: I can't belive I just wrote that1**

**B: So he's dead right?**

**N: Well you have to read the next Chapter. R&R!**


	6. The Spirit is Revealed!

**Nice: Hey! I got 2 reviews! Thanks Kilnorc and legacy of darkness! This chapter is the start of the fight with the evil spirit! Now to the fic!**

**Bakura: _Here's the warning: Since this is a horror fic, expect horrifying things. Nice doesn't own anything except her OC Mina._**

**_Recap:  Yugi and Yami have an argument and are mad at each other. Later, Yugi gets locked in a shower and is scalded to death. Or so it seems._**

**Ch.5: The Spirit is Revealed **

"**No!" wailed Tea as she saw her dead childhood friend. She ran up to Yami who was still hugging Yugi's body tightly. Yami was sobbing and he hid his face in Yugi's wet and disheveled hair. Tea knelt down to comfort Yami, but soon found herself sobbing uncontrollably. She put her hand on Yugi's neck. She felt something. She had jumped back.**

"**H-He has a pulse! He's alive!" cried out Tea.**

"**What? He is?" said Yami with surprise. He checked for Yugi's pulse and it was there! Faint, but there.**

"**Come on! Let's call 911!" said Tea. She flipped out her cell phone and called the hospital.**

'**He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay,' thought Yami.**

**Yugi was taken to the hospital a little while later. The police questioned Tea and Yami. Then, they went to see him at the hospital. They were walking to his room when a doctor stopped them.**

"**Hey! Get out of our way! I'm related to Yugi!" said Yami angrily as he tried to get around the doctor.**

"**You're related to the victim?" asked the doctor. He looked Yami up and down noticing that he looked like more mature, and taller, version of the boy he just treated.**

"**You must be his older brother," said the doctor, "I'm Dr. Please.**

"**Uh, yeah, Let's go with that," said Yami, "Now, is Yugi going to be okay?"**

"**I'm very sorry to say, but your brother is in a coma. When you found your brother he was rigid and his eyes were glazed over and fixed like he was dead, correct?"**

"**Yes…" Yami was still shocked to hear that Yugi was in a coma.**

"**Well, the only way the body can do that and still be alive is that his body petrified itself. Petrification is a death- like state. Yugi's body must have felt like it was in danger of dieing and did this. So, he must've had a seizure in the shower and the body thought it was going to die because he was face down in the water."**

"**So what you're saying is that he's hibernating?" asked Tea, "Did he feel any pain?"**

"**Well, to make a long story short, yes. And no, I don't think he did. But.." **

"**But what?" asked Yami.**

"**Well since we gave him a CAT scan, a scan of his brain, his brain hasn't shifted like it should've in a seizure. But we did find out that he was hit on the head with something blunt, like a baseball bat. So I came with the conclusion that…"**

"**Someone put him the shower on purpose!" finished Yami.**

"**Yes. And that he had woken up while in the shower and tried to get out but could not for some reason."**

"**But why? You just said that he had woken up and could've opened the doors to the shower and had gotten out!" exclaimed Tea.**

"**I don't know. Maybe something was keeping the doors from opening," said Dr. Please.**

"**Well, thank you for your help doctor," said Yami curtly as he walked into Yugi's room.**

"**Hold on!" said Dr. Please, "You kids aren't going to try find out who did this?"**

"**Yes we are," said Yami darkly.**

"**Well, here's some more info," Dr. Please leaned in closely to Yami and Tea, his voice dropped to a whisper, "When I was looking up similar cases like this, I found one that happened just like this in a town called Shadyside in the U.S. Shadyside is small but has one of the highest teen murders and "accidents" in their state. One of the "accidents" was a cheerleader named Bobbi Corcoran who had died in school shower and it showed that she could've opened the doors and gotten out, but she didn't. So the police there just said that she had a seizure and had died instantly. But being a cheerleader, she was in shape and had no history of having seizures. Also the coroner there said that anyone could look at the girl's face and tell she _was_ alive while the water scalded her and _had_ suffered before she died. Her face was exactly like Yugi's: eyes fixed and glazed over, body and face completely red and blistered, and face contorted in fear and mouth locked open in a silent scream. Maybe, we're dealing with something like that here." **

"**Okay, thank you Dr. Please," said Yami. He smiled weakly at the kind, young doctor. **

"**Here's my number. If you guys find anything out about this weirdness or you need my help, call me," said Dr. Please, handing Yami a piece of paper. He took it.**

**They bowed to Dr. Please and walked into the room. Yugi was hooked up to so many different machines. The only thing that was missing was a ventilator so that meant that he was breathing on his own. His skin wasn't red anymore but was slightly pink and was peeling. Yami looked at his hikari and fell to the floor crying.**

**Tea rushed over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

"**It'll be okay Yami. Yugi's alive and that's what matters," she cooed.**

"**I didn't even tell him sorry!" he sobbed.**

"**Sorry for what?"**

"**Last night, he and I got into a fight and he said to speak to him again and he called me a traitor!"**

"**Oh.."**

"**I could've lost him forever and now he's just lying there not moving. What if he doesn't wake up? What if he stays like that forever? What if-**

**SLAP!**

**Tea had slapped him. "No more 'What ifs'! He will get better and you'll get your chance to say sorry to him. Now stop crying like a baby and stand up like a man. Sure it's okay to cry, but don't you _dare_ blame yourself! Now, the best we can do for him now is to find out who did this to him!" yelled Tea angrily.**

**Yami had stopped crying and stood up. "You're right, Tea, I need to stop crying and do something!" He clenched his fist tightly. "And on who did this to him, I think I know. But first, we must hurry back to Ryou's and tell everyone what has happened. I need you to trail Kaiba for me. Call me if he is doing anything suspicious looking, okay?"**

"**Sure. I'll watch him."**

"**Be careful and don't get into a confrontation with him; I don't want you getting hurt."**

"**Okay, let's go!"**

**Yami and Tea started to leave the room. Tea stopped and went back to Yugi's bed and kissed him on the head.**

"**Be strong," she whispered. Tea turned from the bed and ran after Yami.**

**It was dark when they got outside the hospital. Yami dropped her off at her house and drove off to Ryou's. Tea got her keys and got into her little pink convertible and drove to North Domino, where the Kaiba's lived. She approached the ominous looking mansion and put the top up on her car. She stopped when she saw that all the lights in the mansion were off.**

"**I guess he went to bed early. I bet he didn't even notice that Mokuba and Mina have been gone all day!" she said to no one. Then she heard a car start up. She leaned forward to see a sliver car parked on the side of the road. The interior light came on and showed the person in the car.**

"**It's Kaiba! Where's he going? It's almost 11!"**

**Kaiba's car started to roll past, its headlights shining into her car. 'He's going to see me!' thought Tea. She ducked her head and covered it with her coat. Kaiba drove past, staring straight ahead. His car picked up speed and sped around the corner.**

"**That's good, he didn't see me," said Tea as she let out the air she had been holding. "Now let's see where Mr. Big shot CEO is going." Tea backed her car up and turned around and drove off after Kaiba.**

**The road was nearly devoid of cars, so Tea slowed down and put some distance between their cars. They were near the old part of Domino, the old creaking houses looked like they would fall in the wind.**

"**Why is he over here?" she asked. Suddenly Kaiba's car stopped. "Oh!" said Tea in surprise as she eased on the brakes as quietly as she could. She quickly turned off her car. ' Where are we?' wondered Tea. She looked out of her window and saw grave markers. She gasped. "W-we're at the cemetery? Why would Kaiba be coming here at this time of night?"**

**Kaiba got out of his car and walked onto the wet grass of the cemetery and disappeared among the tall graves. Then there was a bright blue light where Kaiba disappeared.**

"**What was that?" said Tea in shock. She got out of her car and ran to the blue light.**

"**OMG! It's a portal!" she exclaimed. There in the graveyard was a blue portal. "Did Kaiba go though? Did he make the portal?" She got close to the portal. She pulled out her cell. "Guys?" she said into the phone, "Come to the old cemetery. I think you would want to see this."**

**She got closer to the portal and put her hand in it. The next thing Tea knew, she was sucked into the portal, going God knows where.**

**A little while later, Yami and the other showed up. They looked around.**

"**Where's Tea?" asked Joey.**

"**Yeah where is- Hey what's that?" said Tristan. He pointed to the portal. A pink cell phone was right next to it.**

"**You don't think…"**

"**Let's go!" yelled Yami and he jumped into the portal. The others followed in suit.**

"**Ugh.. Where did I land?" asked Tea as she picked her self off of the ground. She was in another cemetery. She looked around. "Kaiba has to be around here somewhere…" she trailed off. She had spotted Kaiba. He was dancing around a tall gravestone. He kicked his long legs high in the air and twirled around. The fog in the graveyard swirled around him, the moon had tinged it green. He arched his back and bowed to the moon. Then he did his silent tango again, and again he bowed the moon. He started dancing again, spinning around, the moonlight shining on him, he had a strange tranquil smile on his face. Soon, Tea couldn't stand it any longer.**

"**Kaiba? What are you doing?" she asked him as she stepped out of her hiding place.**

**Kaiba stopped dancing and the smile disappeared from his face. He turned to face Tea. "_I'm not Kaiba_," he said huskily.**

"**What? I don't understand, Kaiba?"**

"**_I'm not Kaiba_," he repeated softly, then he screamed, "_I'M NOT KAIBA_!"**

"**But I _saw_ you!" cried Tea.**

**Kaiba's eyes glowed and he lifted his hand high in the air.**

"**Oh!" Tea cried out as dirt flew off of the grave he was on. It flew high in the air and then came back down and spun around the two teens. Soon Tea couldn't see the graves or the portal anymore.**

"**Stop it! Stop it, _please!"_ she screamed but it was drowned out by the roar of the dirt.**

**Kaiba's hand was still in the air. His eyes glowing at the excitement of his power. Soon, the roar stopped and his husky voice rose fresh in the cyclone of dirt.**

"**_I'm not Kaiba. Kaiba is gone for now and maybe forever."_**

"**What _are_ you? Why are you _doing_ this?" demanded Tea.**

"**_I'm, what you would call an evil spirit. And I was hired to torture and kill you, Tea dear, and your friends. Also I like doing what I do."_**

"**Hired? Who hired you? Why would he want us killed? Why do you?"**

" _**He calls himself Mr. Zero. And I don't know why he wants you dead. I want you dead because I've been put in my grave or defeated by teens countless times. Actually we're standing next to where I was buried for 100 years. But I was freed and went on a rampage again but that story is for another time.**_

"**This isn't happening," said Tea quietly as she hugged her self tightly.**

"**Please let me go, okay? Please?"**

**The spirit shook its head no.**

"**Please!"**

"**_No," he pointed down to the grave, "It's time for you to go down there!"_**

"**No!"**

**The spirit laughed.**

"**Why did you hurt Yugi? He didn't even get to fight back!"**

**With this statement the evil looked at her with confusement. "_I haven't hurt little Yugi yet. I was going to go after him next_."**

"**What? If you didn't…" started Tea but she was cut off.**

"**No more talking. It's time to meet your coffin mate!"**

**Tea looked down and saw a coffin. The lid lifted open. Tea almost gagged at what she saw. Hundreds of white worms were slithering over a skeleton. Tea looked away and tried to push away the image of the worms out of her mind.**

**Then she heard voices. She recognized them. Yami and Joey's yell. Tristan's reply. Mokuba and Mina frightened shout.**

'**They came for me!' thought Tea.**

"**_Your friends are too late to save you, said the evil calmly and without out urgency._**

"**Please no!" screamed Tea, "Don't do this!"**

**Kaiba grabbed her and with inhuman strength , threw the screaming Tea into the grave.**

**Tea screamed as she saw the dark coffin with the disgusting worms in come closer…**

_**To be Cont.**_

**N: Wow a cliffie! **

**B: Why are you stopping? It's finally getting good.**

**N: Yeah I know and this is just the first part of the fic! Oh I have a home page now ,check it out. I'll have my review responses there okay? **

**Next Chapter: _Will Tea survive against the inhumanly strong CEO or is she and the Gang doomed to fall at his hands?_**

**N: R&R people!**


	7. Into the Grave

**N: Hi! This story is getting good eh? Come on I know you guys like it!**

**B: _Stop pestering the readers!_**

**N: You shut up! Now do the disclaimer or else!**

**B:_ Or else what?_**

**N: Or I'll do something! Just do the warning.**

**B: _This is a horror fic. It's going to have horrifying things in it. If you can take it, deal with. Nice doesn't own anything except her OC Mina._**

**Recap:_ Tea follows Kaiba around and he stops at a cemetery. He opens a portal and goes through it. Tea gets pulled in to it. She confronts Kaiba and Kaiba throws her into an open grave!_**

**Ch. 6: Into the Grave**

"**Ahhhhhh!" screamed Tea as she fell into the worm ridden grave. Even though she was scared out of mind, her body responded. Her reflexes as a dancer kicked in. Tea landed on her feet, absorbed the pressure by bending her knees, and went in to a high standing jump, her arms grabbing the edge of the grave. The dirt from the cyclone was swirling back into the grave. She crawled away, panting. Kaiba had already turned away to face the others.**

_**Outside of the cyclone of dirt **_

**Yami and the other were in shock when they saw the giant dirt cyclone.**

"**What is that?" asked Yami and Joey.**

"**I don't know," replied Tristan, "Are Tea and Kaiba in there?"**

"**Oh, I hope not!" exclaimed Mokuba and Mina.**

**Then they all heard a high pitched and terrified scream.**

"**Was that Tea?" asked Ryou.**

"**Look!" said Bakura as he pointed to the now dissipating cyclone, "Someone's coming out!"**

"**Is that Big Brother?" asked Mokuba as the identity of the person became clearer.**

_**Back at the Grave**_

**Tea heard Mokuba and the others voices. 'I can't let him hurt them!' she thought as she got up. She rushed at Kaiba and grabbed him from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She swung him back to the open grave.**

**Kaiba cried out in his husky voice. He struggled to get out of Tea's desperate hug. Tea wrestled with him, pulling him back to the grave. 'Just a little closer and then I can put him back in the grave!' Tea thought hopefully. Kaiba tried to pull away, crying out in protest, as Tea, using all of her strength tried, to throw him down. 'I can do this! I can!' thought Tea, triumphantly.**

**Suddenly, Kaiba turned to Tea, his normally blue eyes flashed green and wide with fury. He opened his mouth wide and a wind, a foul and rank wind, blew out. In blew into Tea's face, filling her nostrils.**

**Kaiba tilted his head, closed his eyes, and the vapor roared out of her, reeking of death, of decay, and all that is foul. It was hot, wet and sour in Tea's face, so sour that she started gagging. But the wind still blew out of Kaiba, encircling Tea and she was choking on it.**

'**I'm going to suffocate!' she thought.**

**The smell was so bad, even the Gang smelled it.**

"**Oh God! It reeks!" exclaimed Serenity.**

"**Kaiba needs a breath mint badly!" said Joey.**

"**Look! It's choking Tea!" said Mina as she held her nose.**

'**I can't breathe! The smell. It's too sickening!' thought Tea desperately.**

**Tea realized that she was weakening, about to lose the fight.**

'**I have enough strength for one last tug!' Tea held her breath and summoned all of her strength and braced herself.**

'**Now!' she told herself.**

**Tea heaved with all of might, her arms wrapped tightly around Kaiba's waist. 'Into the grave!' she thought, 'Kaiba- _go into the grave!'_**

**But Kaiba was too strong.**

**The foul wind raged and howled from his open mouth.**

**Kaiba didn't budge one inch.**

'**I've lost,' thought Tea sadly, 'We've all lost.'**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Wow! Has Tea really lost to Kaiba? Will the possessed CEO kill off the rest of the gang? And who really hit Yugi on the head and locked him in the shower? Find out next time on Fight the Bad Guys!**

**B:_ Good God. You sound like the announcer from DBZ!_**

**N: I do? That's it no more cookie dough ice cream before bed.**

**R&R people! **


	8. Buried Forever?

**Nice: Okay! I can't believe that I'm at the end of part one of my Fic! Yay! (hugs Bakura)**

**Bakura: (gasping for air) _Stop- HUGGING- ME!_**

**N: Oh sorry. Oh I almost forgot. Kilnorc answered to my question that I put up a few chapters back on who should go after the Gang next and he asked for the one, the only, Freddy Kruger! So after this chapter the gang will fight him. It should be good. The King of Nightmares vs. the King of Games. Wow!**

**B: Can we please get on with the chapter? I've got things to do, people to kill...**

**N: O.O Did you just say people to kill?**

**B: Um...no? You heard wrong. I said time to kill! Yeah that's what I said. Let's just let me do the disclaimer, okay? Um… Nice doesn't own anything 'cept her OC Mina.**

**_Recap: _ _Tea gets out of the grave and wrestles Kaiba. Kaiba then releases a putrid wind from his mouth, suffocating Tea. Tea tries to throw Kaiba into the grave, but is too weak. Will she be able to fend off the possessed CEO? Or will she die…_**

**Ch.7: Buried Forever?**

**Tea's arms slowly slipped off of Kaiba's waist. 'I've lost. I've lost,' she repeated in her mind.**

**The graveyard dirt was still raining down and going back into the grave. Tea could hear the terrified voices of her friends better now.**

**Kaiba's eyes were wide now. The sour wind still howled from his mouth. He knew that he had won. '_My evil powers have triumphed! Those kids never stood a chance! Hahahaha!' laughed the evil._**

'**Me and my friends are going to die…' thought Tea, ' My friends….'**

**With the thought of her friends getting hurt filled Tea with renewed anger. With an anguished cry, Tea threw herself onto Kaiba's back and wrapped her hands around his throat.**

**Kaiba struggled to get her off as Tea tightened her grip and began to choke Kaiba, choke the evil spirit in him. She pushed him to the open grave and the evil wind blew inside.**

"**Yes!" cried Tea, as the evil wind lost its howl and Kaiba started to feel light. 'The evil is leaving him, its going back into the grave!' she thought.**

**As Tea continued to choke Kaiba, he got lighter and lighter, almost like air. Soon, the wind stopped completely. Kaiba uttered a feeble groan.**

"**Yes!" cried Tea again, not loosening her grip on Kaiba's throat. She felt the evil leave him completely. She let go and Kaiba landed facedown in the grass.**

**The coffin slammed shut, trapping the evil vapor inside. Then, in a thunderous avalanche, the dirt recovered the grave. ' Buried. It's buried down there forever,' thought Tea. She took in a deep breath of the cool air.**

**Tea didn't realize she was on her hands and knees on the grass. Her pink shirt and yellow skirt stained with dirt and mud.**

"**Tea!" screamed Yami as he ran to her. Tea hugged him as soon as he go to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine, but what about Kaiba?" she asked since the CEO had not shown any movement.**

**They all turned to Kaiba. Suddenly he let out a moan.**

"**Ugh.. How did I get here? Why is it so hard to breathe?" said the dazed Kaiba.**

"**Are you.. you Big Brother?" asked Mokuba.**

"**Have I not been me, Mokuba?" asked Kaiba.**

"**You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Joey.**

"**No was there something I was supposed to remember, mutt?" asked Kaiba.**

"**Mutt? I'll kill you Kaiba!" yelled Joey, as he jumped him.**

**The others sweat dropped. "Yep, that's Kaiba alright," said everyone as they watched the fight between Kaiba and Joey.**

**Later, they told Kaiba what had happened and he believed it, for once!**

**Tea and the others departed for their homes. As tea got into her bed, she thought of all the weird and terrifying things that had happened that day. 'I hope everything will be fine now,' she thought. She looked on her bed and saw a letter. On the letter in said:_ To Tea and Friends._ Tea opened it and read it. She gasped at what she read and then let out a horrifying scream.**

**The note said:_ Little girl, you think you and your little friends have beaten me. I don't die so easily. I'll be back… to finish what I started. Oh, I wouldn't go to sleep anymore if I was you, the Boogieman might come and get you! _**

**Signed, the evil spirit.**

**To be cont.**

**N: Well that's the end of the evil arc next comes Freddy. Will Tea and the others heed the evil spirits warning? Or will the sleep the eternal sleep? R&R!**


	9. Yugi's nghtmare

**N: I'm soo sorry my loyal readers for taking so long to update. I was trying to update my other fic and post a new one. And then there was school. Arrgh! I hate Geometry! My teacher is all cool and stuff but this past week he wanted a bunch of things for Ch.5 done before we left our holiday last week and I barely made the deadline. And then, I got sick! Me sick! I never get sick but at school I was running a fever so I had to go home and rest for 3 days. So I couldn't get to my computer.**

**Bakura: Are you done?**

**N: Yeah I'm done. You know what to do. Tell them this is the start of part 2.**

**B: Nice doesn't own anything. And beware in this chapter the nightmares start! If you can't take it, suck it up and deal with it!**

**Recap:_ Tea fought the evil spirit and freed Kaiba from its grasp. She later goes home and finds a letter from the spirit that tells her not to go to sleep._**

**Ch.8: Yugi's nightmare**

"**Are you telling me that the evil spirit you put back in its grave left us this letter?" asked Joey.**

**The gang excluding Kaiba, who was still recovering, had gathered at the game shop. Tea had told them about the letter she found on her bed last night.**

"**But that's impossible! Tea you said you saw the evil go down in to the coffin!" exclaimed Mokuba.**

"**I did. Maybe someway, somehow, it escaped and now possesses someone else," said Tea.**

"**What can we do? We don't know who its in!" said Yami.**

"**We just wait. But I think we have bigger things to worry about now. Like who really hurt Yugi and the second part of the letter," said Tea, her eyes closed, deep in thought.**

"**What do mean? I thought the spirit was the one who hurt Yugi," said Mina with confusement.**

"**I thought that to, but when I confronted it, it had said that it didn't do it."**

_**Flashback**_

"**Why did you hurt Yugi? He didn't even get to fight back!" asked Tea.**

**With this statement the evil looked at her with confusement. _"I haven't hurt little Yugi yet. I was going to go after him next."_**

_**End Flashback**_

"**It might've been lying, you know," said Joey.**

"**I don't think it was. When I said that, it looked at me confusement."**

"**Oh. What about the second part of the letter?" asked Mai.**

"**It said not to go to sleep and something about the Boogieman."**

"**The Boogieman?" asked everyone.**

"**You mean, the monster that hides under the bed?" asked Mina. "I don't believe in it! I stopped believing when I was like seven!"**

"**If that's all it is, then I have nothing to be afraid of," proclaimed Marik.**

"**I'm know I'm way more scarier than some Boogieman!" said Bakura proudly.**

"**That is true," said Ryou.**

"**But it might be something much more sinister than you," said Malik. **

"**Are you saying that I'm not sinister!" exclaimed Bakura and Marik.**

"**No but…" said Malik.**

"**What I think he's trying to say is that it might something as equally sinister as you," said Yami.**

"**Okay," said the two other yamis. **

**Mokuba got up and streached. "Well, I'm going to see how Big Brother is doing. See you guys later!" he said as he walked out of the door.**

"**Bye guys!" said Mina as she ran after him.**

**After they left, Marik and Malik got up too. " We better get going too. Sister wanted us to help at the museum today," said Malik.**

"**But I don't wanna help! Those little brats that come always get us in trouble!" whined Marik.**

"**Let's go!" said Malik as he dragged Marik out of the door by his shirt collar. **

"**Well I got to help out around the store, since Yugi is… well you know," said Yami sadly.**

"**Don't be sad Yami! Bakura and I will help you around the shop! Won't we, Bakura?" asked Ryou.**

"**What's all this "we" stuff? I'm not helping!" exclaimed Bakura.**

"**Come on! I'll make your favorite dinner tonight!" cooed Ryou.**

"**You mean..." said Bakura drooling.**

"**Yep! A big juicy rare steak!"**

**Bakura squealed like a little kid. Everyone eles turned green.**

"**I'll go check on Yugi for you. Okay Yami?" said Tea.**

"**Sure. Thanks," said Yami. Then he turned to the remaining people in his house. "What are you guys going to do?"**

"**Joey, Tristan, and Duke are taking me and Mai to the mall for a shopping spree!" said Serenity happily.**

**All three boys groaned. **

"**I can't believe you talked us into going with you," said Joey.**

"**C'mon, it to make Rini here feel better after what had happened to her a few days ago," whispered Mai to him. "It's to help her forget for awhile."**

"**She won't for get you know," whispered Joey. **

"**I know. But shopping is a cure for everything!" exclaimed Mai.**

**Joey just sighed.**

**As this conversation was taking place, far away Mr. Zero was talking to the evil beings he hired.**

"**_It seems that the evil was defeated by them. But that was no surprise. I didn't expect it to win. Now it is up to you Freddy since it seems you have already started on your onslaught with putting Yugi in a coma," said Mr. Zero._**

"**Yes. And now I'll finish off Yugi once and for all!" cackled Freddy as he went into Yugi's dream.**

**Yugi was resting in a field of flowers when he heard some come up to him. He opened his eyes to see Joey.**

"**C'mon Yug! It's time for the party!" he said grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him to a house that appeared out of no where.**

"**A party? For what? And why are you holding my arm so tightly? You're hurting me!" said Yugi.**

"**It's your death day party, Yugi!" said Joey happily.**

"**My what? Let me go Joey! Now!" screamed Yugi.**

"**Why? The fun is just about to start, Little Yugi," said Joey, ignoring his friends pleas.**

"**Who are you! Joey would never do this! Tell me!" pleaded Yugi.**

"**You're right. I'm not your stupid friend," said the imposter as he turned to face Yugi. The imposter Joey's face changed into one with a lot of burns on it. "I'm Freddy Kruger and it's time for you to die little one!" He brought down his clawed hand onto Yugi.**

**Yugi let out a bloodcurdling scream….**

_**In the real world**_

**Tea had entered Yugi's room after arriving at the hospital. She grabbed a chair and sat down near his bed. She gazed at his sleeping form. Yugi face was contorted in pain and he was sweating.**

"**I wonder if his having a bad dream?" she said. Suddenly Yugi started to struggle in his sleep like he was fighting someone.**

"**What's going on?" she exclaimed as she watched her friend. Then, with out warning he let out a horrifying scream that chilled Tea to the bone. As he was screaming, four long and deep gashes appeared on his arm.**

**Tea ran to the door and screamed, "Dr. Please, come quick! Something is happening to Yugi!"**

_**In the dream**_

**Yugi twisted his arm out of Freddy's grip, but he wasn't quick enough. Freddy's claws tore through the flesh of Yugi's arm. Yugi let out an agonized scream. He ran as fast as he could to the house, blood pouring down his arm. Yugi wanted to pass out but he knew that if he did he would die. Yugi reached to door of the house and went inside. He looked back to see Freddy still standing in the same spot. Yugi closed the door. He let out a sigh a relief and turned around and saw Freddy standing right behind him.**

"**How did you get in here?" he asked. He didn't get an answer as his turn back around to open the door to see that the door had disappeared! He turned back around to face Freddy. He had a grin on his face.**

"**What a small body for a sixteen year-old. Almost like a child's body. I love children, don't you?" asked Freddy.**

**Yugi had started to whimper and pushed himself to the wall. He had never been so afraid. He was afraid to die.**

"**Awww. Is the little boy afraid?" mocked Freddy. He was amused at Yugi's apparent fear. He lifted his claws to Yugi's face started to stroke it. "It won't hurt…much." He slowly started to bring the claws down on Yugi's face. The claws broke the skin and the cuts started to bleed. Yugi started to cry.**

**Freddy laughed evilly at Yugi's tears. He snapped his fingers and Yugi found himself on the floor with Freddy standing over him.**

"**Let's see what makes you tick," said Freddy. He leaned down and started to cut up Yugi's shirt leaving long and bleeding cuts on his chest.**

'**Ugh! Why can't I move! I need to move or I'll die! What did he do to me!' thought Yugi.**

_**In the real world**_

**Dr. Please and the other doctors ran into Yugi's room after they heard Tea's scream.**

"**What's wrong Tea?" asked the young doctor. Tea pointed to Yugi and the doctors gasped.**

"**Sweet mother God…" said a woman doctor.**

"**What's happing to him? Tell me!" screamed Tea.**

"**I don't know! It's like someone or something is killing your friend in his sleep, but that's impossible!"**

"**Oh Yugi, please wake up or you'll die!" wailed Tea.**

_**In the dream**_

**Freddy had started to stab deeper into Yugi's gut. He was humming to himself.**

'**I'm getting dissected alive by some madman! What can I do to stop him?' thought Yugi franticly. Then he noticed that he was still wearing the Millennium Puzzle and it had a sharp point!**

'**Yes! That's it! If I could just move my arm…' Yugi slowly inched his arm to the puzzle and grabbed it. Then Yugi said to Freddy, "Hey freaky dude who likes messing with kids," Freddy looked to Yugi, "Eat this!" Yugi jabbed the pointed end of the puzzle into Freddy's eye.**

"**Argh! You brat!" he screamed as the light from the puzzle also injured him. Yugi took this opportunity to get up and stagger away.**

"**Where am I going to go?" he said. Then Yugi heard a familiar voice, "Yugi wake up!" **

"**Isn't that Tea's voice?" he wondered. He walked to it. He saw a door with a bright light under it. Yugi was about to open it when Freddy grabbed his leg.**

"**You aren't going anywhere!" he boomed.**

"**Ahhh! Let go!" screamed Yugi as he kicked at Freddy. Yugi got him square in the face causing Freddy to let go. Yugi ran to the door a yanked it open…**

**Yugi woke up with a scream in his hospital room; frightening all the doctors and Tea. **

"**Tea…" he said weakly, "thanks for waking me up."**

**Tea stared at him and then started sobbing, pulling Yugi into a hug.**

"**Ohhhh! Tea that hurts!"**

"**Oh! Sorry. I'm so glad that you're alive. What happened?"**

**Yugi face turned grim. "I met…the Boogieman."**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So how was it? Who should be Freddy's next target? Tell me in your reviews! **


	10. Killer Kids

**Nice: Wow! It's been so long since I updated. I know you must hate me for taking too long, but I lost inspiration and couldn't decide on whom Freddy should go after next. But while reading the reviews for this story I saw that kilnorc had suggested on using Marik as a victim. And I thought, 'Yes! What a good idea!' So kilnorc this one is dedicated to you!**

**Bakura: Can we start now?**

**N: Oh um yes. I don't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch.9: Killer Kids**

"**I can't believe that I'm doing this again!" cried Marik.**

**Malik and Marik were in the museum surrounded by 10 kids. Malik, who the kids loved, was playing with them. They were always good around him.**

**Marik, on the other hand, the kids hated him and the feeling was mutual. Marik hated the kids. At first, he tried to like them. But, after getting gum wads and spit balls out of his hair, 'kick me' signs off his back, and getting blamed for breaking things, he had enough.**

"**Oh, they're not that bad, right kids?" asked Malik. The kids looked at Malik so sweetly and innocently, that Marik swore he saw halos above their heads.**

"**Right Mr. Malik," said the kids in unison.**

"**Okay! I've got to help my sister with the exhibit. Be good for Mr. Marik," he said. And then he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, the innocent look dropped from their faces. **

"**So jerkwad, what are we going to do, huh?" asked a boy. The kids started to advance on him. Marik slowly backed away.**

"**We are…um…Going to watch a movie on dinosaurs!" said Marik. The kids looked on with a bored look. He had to think quickly. "It has lots of killing in it!"**

**Then the kids let out a cheer. "Okay! Now follow me!"**

**He led them to a room with a TV and a VCR. He popped in the tape and turned around to face the kids. "Okay, you can only watch this movie if you are quiet the entire time and if and only if you don't bother me; I'll get you a treat, deal?"**

"**Deal!" said the kids. Marik pressed play and the movie came on. As soon as it started, the kids were entranced and didn't move.**

'**Ah! Now I can catch some sleep. They won't bother me for a long time, it's a five hour long movie!' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.**

_**At the hospital**_

**Tea was wondering what Yugi had said about the boogieman. 'I wonder it's the same boogieman that was in the evil's warning,' she thought as she sat outside of Yugi's room.**

**Dr. Please and the other doctors had sent her out of the room so they could bandage Yugi up. 'If what Yugi and the letter said is true, then we can't go to sleep anymore or we'll die! I need to call the others and warn them!' Tea pulled out her cell and dialed the museum.**

_**Back the museum**_

**Marik felt a tug on his pants. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a little boy looked up at him with big puppy eyes.**

**Marik, irritated that he had be woken up, looked at the kid harshly. The kid was wearing a dirty red and green sweater. "What do you want?" he asked.**

"**I have to go potty," said the kid timidly. Marik groaned. "Why didn't you go earlier!" he exclaimed. **

"**I didn't have to go then, but I have to go now," said the little boy matter-factually. "So will you take me now?"**

**Marik looked at the other kids. They were still watching the movie. 'They can take care of themselves for a few minutes,' he thought. He grabbed the little boys hand and pulled him out the room.**

**They walked past many exhibits but saw no one. 'They must be in another part of the museum,' he thought, 'Now where is the restroom?' **

**Marik noticed that the giant windows were covered with thick draperies making the hallway dark. Something was giving Marik a bad vibe. But he shrugged it off.**

"**Are you afraid, Little Marik?" asked the boy sinisterly.**

"**What? Me scared? Ha ha! You must be mistaken!" exclaimed Marik. "Now let's find that rest room so we can get back."**

**He tugged on the little boys arm, but the pulled away. Marik turned around to look at the boy.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked the boy. The kid had a _really bad_ vibe coming from him.**

**The boy didn't answer…at first. But when he did, he said, "_Foolish Little Marik, you still haven't noticed."_**

"**Noticed what?" he asked shrilly. Suddenly, all the other kids had surrounded him, their heads bent and their eyes shadowed.**

"**That this is a nightmare!" cried the kids in unison. They snapped their heads up. Marik had to keep from gagging. All of the kids' eyes were gone! There was nothing except empty sockets!**

**The kids lifted their hands and pointed to Marik. Then they started to chant, "_One, two, Freddy's comin' for you. Three, four, gonna lock the door. Five six, he's gonna kill you next. Seven eight, gonna stay up late. Nine ten never sleep again!"_**

**Marik tried to run but bumped in to a man where the little boy was standing. Marik looked up at the man with scars and claws on one hand.**

"**Y-you m-must b-be F- Fr-Freddy," Marik stuttered with fear. Freddy smiled at him with a toothy grin.**

"**Yes I am. Now die!" he exclaimed.**

**Marik let out a loud and long agonizing howl.**

_**To Malik**_

"**What! Are you serious!" said Malik in disbelief. He was talking on the phone with Tea.**

"**Fine, I'll warn Marik," he said and hung up. 'Man, this is messed up!'**

**Malik walked to where Marik and the kids were. He heard high- pitched screaming. He ran down the hallway. He reached the room and kicked the door open. The kids were huddled over someone shaking them and screaming, "Mr. Marik, wake up! Please! You're _scaring _us!"**

**The kids saw Malik and ran to him. "Oh Mr. Malik help! We were watching a movie when all of a sudden; Mr. Marik fell on the floor and started jerking around. We tried waking him but he wouldn't!" said a little girl, her eyes brimming with tears.**

**Malik bent down on the floor, but when he did. Marik was lifted into the air and spinning around. **

"**What in the name of Ra!" exclaimed Malik in horror.**

_**In the dream**_

**Freddy grabbed Marik and shook him back and forth, making his head spin. 'If I don't do something quick, this guy is gonna snap my neck!' thought Marik. **

**Freddy spun him around and threw him onto the marble floor hard. Marik felt something snap. Freddy stood over him, grinning manically. **

"**Now for the finishing touch!" he exclaimed. His clawed hand was aimed for Marik's heart. He brought it down and Marik rolled away just in time. The claws hit the marble and got stuck. Marik took his chance and ran while Freddy struggled to get unstuck.**

**Marik ran as far away as he could, but he still heard the kids' deadly rhyme. He stopped at the windows and grabbed the draperies and ripped them down. To his horror, all of the windows had brick walls behind them.**

**The rhyming got closer and Marik ran back to the room where he had woken up in. There was a light under it and he heard his lights voice.**

"**_Marik wake up! Don't die! You are stronger!"_**

**Marik reached for the doorknob but as soon as he almost touched it a hand grabbed him and roughly turned him around. Freddy was behind him and his hideous face was twisted in rage.**

"**Oh no, I'm _not_ letting another one get way!" he said as he slashed for Marik's neck. But just then, Marik felt a cold chilling sensation and Freddy disappeared. He opened his eyes to find Malik with an empty bucket in his hand and the kids crying their little eyes out. Malik had used a bucket full of ice cold water to wake Marik up.**

"**Marik, what happened? Was it the boogieman?" he asked.**

**Marik shivered with cold and fear. "H-he isn't the boogieman. His name is Freddy and he's the devil."**

"**The devil? What do you mean?"**

"**I might have been evil before but he is like evil incarnate. Now find me a lot of coffee, I'm not going to go to sleep for awhile and shouldn't either. No one should."**

**Marik looked at the shaking kids. He shivered at the thought of how the kids looked in his dream.**

"**Erase their memories with the rod so he won't attack them."**

"**Okay." Malik pulled out the rod and pointed it into the direction of the kids. There was a bright light and the kids had forgotten what had happened in the last four hours. Their parents came and got them and took them home.**

**After the last kid left Marik said, " I should tell you what happened in my dream and why that dream just deepened my hatred for kids even more…"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Sorry again for the long update. This had been sitting on my computer for the longest and I forgot about it.**

**Next chapter: Joey, Duke, and Tristan get attacked by bunches girls! Can they survie when the girls want more than just their love, they want their lives! Find out in Chapter 10: _Shopping & Girls can Kill You! _**


	11. Shopping and Girls can Kill You! pt 1

Nice: I'm so sorry about not updating this one for a long time. My Internet was down and this chapter too long to write. And than I had requests to do my other stories faster. So I might update them Saturday after driving school. I had to rewrite it so many times because it sounded bad. And I didn't want to give you a bad chapter. And since it is so long, I'm going to split it up into two chapters. Oh, this one was also a suggestion by kilnorc so thanks!

**Bakura: Get on with it already! I've been ready for this chapter for 6 months!**

**N: Okay! Don't rush me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

**On with the fic!**

Ch. 10 Shopping and Girls can Kill You! Part 1 

Joey, Tristan, and Duke were trudging behind Mai and Serenity. They were the girl's "pack mules" carrying all of their shopping bags.

"**See? Shopping is a cure for everything!" exclaimed Mai as she walked next to Serenity.**

"**Yeah it is! I'm having so much fun!" she replied happily. "Thanks for doing this Mai… I don't know how to thank you."**

**Mai looked at Serenity. 'She's still so pale…that thing really shook her up,' she thought. **

**Mai finally spoke, "You don't have to repay me. I'm doing this for you! After all, the boys are the ones paying for this!"**

**Both girls laughed at this while the boys scowled.**

"**We're the one's paying _and_ carrying the bags! If they were someone else I would make them carry these things!" said Joey under his breath.**

"**You're paying for this! Hello? I'm the one who had to start paying with my credit card after you two ran out of money! That card was only to be used in emergencies!" exclaimed Duke.**

"**Whatever. We must remember whom we are doing this for. I can take a few heavy bags just to make Serenity happy again," said Tristan as he strained under the extra weight.**

"**You don't know how much I want to blame Rich Boy for what happened but I can't since it was it his fault. That spirit thing was controlling him so he had no control over his actions," said Joey.**

"**I wonder if that thing is really gone? I mean Tea got that note saying that she didn't defeat it," wondered Tristan.**

"**We saw it go down into that grave. It has to be gone. Tea kicked that spirit's butt!" exclaimed Duke.**

"**It's not gone," said Joey bluntly. He had a blank, unfixed stare on his face. "I can _feel_ its evil… It's somewhere near…"**

"**Don't say things like that! Your sister might hear!" said the two boys.**

**Joey snapped out of his unfixed gaze. "Say things like what?" he asked stupidly.**

"**Dude, you just said that evil spirit isn't gone and that you can feel that it is near," insisted Tristan.**

"**No I didn't."**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you did!" said both Duke and Tristan.**

"**Will you three stop arguing!"**

**The boys stopped their fight and looked at the person who said that. It was Mai. She was standing in front of a girl-clothing store.**

"**Now if you three idiots are done. We're going to try on some clothes in here. You guys can guard our stuff out side of the dressing room until we are done, okay?" she said. Then she and Serenity walked in to the store.**

**They went and got what they wanted and went into the dressing room. The boy sat in the pink chairs outside of the room.**

**As Mai entered, she turned to the boys and said, "If you peek, I'll kill you!"**

**When she left the boys let out a long sigh. "Man. I'm happy to finally sit down," said Joey tiredly.**

"**Same here," replied the other two boys.**

"**I hope they don't take too long, I'm tired…" said Tristan.**

At the game shop 

_**Ring, ring!**_

Ryou looked up from the box of new games he was sorting.

_**Ring, ring!**_

**Ryou walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"**

"**_Oh, Ryou! Thank Ra it's you!" _said the voice. It sounded frightened and frantic.**

"**Malik? What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Ryou when he recognized the voice.**

"_**Me and Marik were at the museum and I left to help Isis with the crowd so I left Marik with the kids…" **_

"**Did he send the kids to the Shadow realm?"**

"_**No. Marik made the kids watch a video on dinosaurs. Marik went to sleep while watching them and was attacked in his dreams!"**_

"**Now you're not making any sense, Malik! How can someone be attacked in their dreams?"**

"_**Marik said some guy with burns attacked him but I woke him up before the guy was able to kill him! Marik had wounds appearing on him! Tea had called me and said that Yugi had woken up but he was also attacked by that guy, too!"**_

"**Yugi has woken up? That's wonderful!"**

"**_Yeah, he has. But like Marik, he refuses to go to sleep again! Don't you see? This guy kills you in your dreams! Whatever happens, do not let yourself, Bakura, and Yami go to sleep!"_**

"**Okay, I get it!" exclaimed Ryou. Then he heard a crash and heard Yami cursing at Bakura.**

"**Well how was I supposed to know that you're so fucking weak that you can't hold a stupid box?" yelled Bakura.**

"**Shut up you bastard and help me get from under this box!" yelled back Yami.**

"**It seems that those two will be okay," said Ryou softly as a sweatdrop formed on his head.**

"_**Huh?" said Malik over the phone, "Well call Mai and the others at the Mall okay? And I'll call Kaiba…if he answers and listens for once."**_

"**Sure. Bye and take care," said Ryou as he hung up the phone. He picked it up and started dialing Mai's cell, not even noticing that a tall bulky figure in a hockey mask was looking at him from the window behind him….**

_**Back at the Mall**_

**Joey was the first to wake up. "I must of dozed off…" he said as he looked around. Then he looks at his watch. "Its only been ten minutes but it feels like I've sleep for hours…" he said with a groan. He looked at the other two boys and woke them up. "Hey get up you guys!" he said loudly as he bonked them on the head.**

"**Ow! What was that for!" said Duke.**

"**Yeah! I bet I was having a wonderful dream about some beautiful girl. But now I've forgotten it!" exclaimed Tristan as he glared at Joey.**

"**Hey. You don't think the girls would mind us walking around a bit?" asked Duke.**

"**Nah! Let's do it. What could happen?" said Joey. He the boys started to walk around the department store trying to figure out why would girl need this or how would they used that. Then, they were spotted by a saleswoman, who's job was to keep perverts from doing perverted things in that store.**

"**Hey! What are you three doing in here?" she said coming at them from behind. The boys stopped and turned around nervously.**

"**Um, we are here with my sister and my friend," said Joey as he chuckled as he faced her.**

"**They saleswoman blushed when she saw them. "Um….That's okay…sweet pea," (1) she said in a husky sexy voice. This raised some eyebrows and widened their eyes.**

'**I did not like how she said that!' thought Duke.**

"**What did you just say?" asked Tristan as he slowly backed up as she advanced on them.**

"**Nothing," she said as she caressed Tristan's face making him shrink back. She then added, "You hot, sexy thing."(2)**

"**Okay…" said Duke slowly, "We'll be going now…" He and the other two turned to walk away when Duke let out an 'eep.'**

"**What's wrong?" asked Joey.**

"**She just touched my butt," said Duke with a shudder.**

"**They quickly exited the store and went into the mall. Every time they would pass a girl, she would try to hit on them.**

"**I know I really should be enjoying the fact that girls would want us…But, this is getting too weird man," said Tristan as he glanced behind him. The girls were following them.**

"**I know. And used to this kind of thing," said Duke as he also noticed that the girls were following them. He started to walk a little faster and Joey and Tristan did so too.**

"**Screw this! Let's just get Mai and Ren and get the heck outta here!" exclaimed Joey as he Tristan and Duke broke into a run.**

"**Girls! Our prey are getting away!" yelled one of the many girls chasing them. Soon, there was a stampede of girl chasing them around the mall. They looked so crazy it seemed like they wound eat the boys if they caught them.**

"**What is wrong with them!" cried Joey as one girl almost caught him. She missed him by a few centimeters.**

"**Please stop. I want you!" said a red headed girl.**

"**We don't want you!" cried the three boys.**

**Suddenly, Duke tripped. "Oh, no!" he cried as he fell. The girls leapt to catch him. Duke rolled out of the way and quickly got back onto his feet. One girl had grabbed his pants leg and ripped some of the cloth off!**

"**They want to rip us apart!" cried Tristan in fear.**

**Joey gasped. They had reached a dead end. One side was a brick wall the other side was railing that looked over a mini garden five stories down. He gulped as he turned to face the quickly advancing mob.**

"**It's the end of the line for you!" proclaimed a woman.**

**The mob of girls looked like they were out for blood.**

"**I want Joey's arm," said one girl hungrily.**

"**I want Duke's hair! I'll brush it everyday!" said another.**

'**These chicks are crazy! The only way to escape is to jump over the railing," thought Joey.**

"**He looked at Tristan and Duke and the both realized what they had to do. They nodded and slowly inched to the railing. Duke glanced over it and whimpered a little when he saw that it was five stories down.**

"**Suck it up. It's either jumping or getting ripped to shreds by a mob!" Tristan whispered harshly.**

"**Okay on the count of three," said Joey.**

"**One," they said. The girl noticed what they where about to do and moved in to capture them.**

"**Two, three!" they said quickly as they leapt…right into the cliffhanger! **

_**End of part 1**_

**N: God I'm so evil aren't i? Well, things don't look so good for Joey, Tristan, and Duke huh? Will they survive their fall? And who was that man who was staring at Ryou? Find out in chapter 11: _Shopping and Girls can Kill you pt. 2_!**

**Oh who should Freddy go after next? Kaiba and his brother, Tea, or Yami and Bakura? Tell me in your reviews! Bye now!**


End file.
